infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Master Akuza (IUCU)
"I saw potential in you, but you wasted that potential when you chose to protect the city that never cared about you." ''- Master Akuza'' Master Akuza was a master swordsman and the leader of a sect known as the Ministry of Blades, which initially recruited Jack Calvin into it's ranks until he learned of Akuza's true nature. Akuza then led his forces into Dark City to destroy it but was ultimately stopped by Black Shadow, who killed his former mentor. Master Akuza is portrayed by Ken Watanabe. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Akuza's past, only that he travelled to Hope Island when he was young and started his assassin organisation known as the Ministry of Blades. He also recruited Kato Nakamura and Madame Fatale, with the former becoming his greatest apprentice. A New Apprentice Jack's Arrival Akuza is introduced to Jack Calvin when he washes up on Hope Island, and after initial hostility, accepts him into the Ministry. Soon after Jack becomes Akuza's greatest student, and he takes him on as his newest apprentice, much to Nakamura's chagrin. Akuza trains Jack personally, although Jack also uses some of his own methods to train, which Akuza disapproves of. Akuza also scolds Nakamura for trying to kill Jack and threatens to kill him if he does it again. Betrayal Feeling that Jack is ready to know his plan, he shows him a hidden room he has, and Jack is horrified when Akuza states he will cleanse "America" because it is destroying itself. Jack then tells Akuza he does not want to be part of his organisation anymore, resulting in a battle that Jack escapes from. Feeling angered and betrayed, he sends his men out for the next two years to hunt Jack down, although Jack is able to escape the island. Arrival in Dark City Assault on the Precinct Nakamura greets Akuza and Fatale when they arrive in Dark City, and they immediately attack the Police Precinct, resulting in Captain Foster being injured. Jack, now going under the name of Black Shadow, attacks Akuza and his forces, and Akuza watches as Black Shadow and Swordsmaster battle. He and his people later leave for Calvin Inc. Battle at Calvin Inc. Akuza and his forces storm Calvin Inc. and attack Jack's father David. When Black Shadow arrives, Akuza reveals his identity and stabs David fatally before leaving Swordsmaster to deal with Jack. However, Black Shadow later catches up and they fight. Although the fight is evenly matched, Black Shadow gains the upper hand and stabs Akuza, leaving him to die as Calvin Inc. explodes, ultimately killing him. Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships Allies * Ministry of Blades ** Kato Nakamura/Swordsmaster- subordinate and apprentice ** Madame Fatale † - subordinate Enemies * Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- apprentice turned enemy and killer Appearances * Black Shadow Notes Category:IUCU Characters Category:IUCU Category:Dark City (IUCU) Category:Hope Island (IUCU) Category:Dark City Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Shadow Media Category:Black Shadow Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Ministry of Blades (IUCU)